Kiss the rain
by burnedcoldfeet
Summary: “I hate you…” she whispered. “I hate you” she said, her voice quivering. “I hate you so much!” she shouted with all the anger she had and then walked away.
1. His tears

**Hello people!! I hope you really like this fanfic because, well... I worked really hard with it, even though it's a bit short.**

**Inspired by: Kiss the Rain - Yiruma, It's a great song, so I recommend it, but listen the full version of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot, the universe, the emotions they feel are mine...**

_(_Side note: _text like this _flash back_)_

* * *

Guys are not supposed to cry, or so that's what people say. Yet, there he was, crying over something stupid. His short hair, which before it had a spiky look, but what people called a chicken butt look, was all straight and darker. His tears kissing the rain. There he was, crying like a little baby, yet not showing the world. She knew he was there, for heavens sake, she knew.

Goddess, or so she was called. Her midnight blue hair, yes, he missed how that hair smelled. He became somewhat addicted to it. Her lavender eyes, which he adored and tried to look at, the most, were watching him from afar. Her sighs were pilled one after another. Her little tears drew lines in her beautiful face. Why did she make him cry? She didn't love him anymore.

"_Sasuke, I can't… be with you… anymore," she said, tears running down her face, yet, still facing him, and trying to be as strong as she could. His heart crumbling, breaking into little pieces, being shattered as a glass. _

"_But why? Why do you say that? What did I do?" he almost shouted, his anger and sadness shone through his voice. His eyes were watery, his legs trembling. "Hinata, what did I do?" he sounded so desperate, and that made Hinata break._

"_What did you do?!" she shouted, angrily, "Weren't you yesterday with Sakura? Weren't you last week with Ino?!" She was screaming. Her tears fell onto the ground quicker, and in an incredible amount. He looked at her, and tried to hug her, tried to move, but her anger stopped her. Her eyes scared him to death. _

"_That's true…" he whispered, his voice quivering, his tears increasing. "But… Nothing happened!" He lowered his gaze and looked at the ground, he didn't want her to see him like that, even though he knew that she knew he was weak, not like the rest thought._

"_That's not true!" she shouted again, wanting to make him stop lying. "Sakura showed me pictures of you two kissing! Ino even talked about how you are a great kisser!" She was angry yet, she didn't want him dead. She cried her heart in form of tears, so it wouldn't be painful. "I hate you…" she whispered. "I hate you" she said, her voice quivering. "I hate you so much!" she shouted with all the anger she had and then walked away. _

_Sasuke tried to reach her, tried to catch her… But he couldn't move. His arms seemed frozen, his legs seemed petrified. His mind didn't answer him. The only thing that worked then, were his eyes. He saw her walk away, tears running down his face and, before anyone knew he was crying, it started raining._

* * *

"Sasuke?" a deep voice said. Sasuke didn't react; he just stood there, shocked and crying. "Sasuke?" the voice repeated. Sasuke still stood there. The guy sighed a bit, and punched Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke growled.

"What was that for?" he shouted angrily and punched the guy back. "What the hell was that for, Itachi?"

"Well, you really weren't reacting, Sasuke," he answered coolly, trying to pretend that the punch didn't hurt. He took Sasuke by his shoulders and sighed. "Little brother, it already stopped raining, let's go back and change those clothes. I don't want you to get sick," he said, trying to smile, but pushed his brother all the way to the house. Sasuke just sighed and allowed himself to be pushed.

"Itachi, how do you manage?" he asked sadly. Itachi just sighed and kept walking. When they reached the house, the sakura trees were just blooming and it made the house a lot more welcoming. "Tell me, Itachi," he repeated his question again.

"Get changed, Sasuke, you will catch a cold," Itachi replied. _"In situations like this, Itachi seems to become very warm," _Sasuke thought. He just walked to where his room was and lay on his bed. Tears started falling again, yet, he tried to fight back. He felt pain. He felt as if he was nothing. He was too shocked again to move.

"_I hate you!" she said. Her words repeated again and again in his head. _

"_But that's not true! That didn't happen! They are lying! How come you believe them?" he shouted in his head. He closed his eyes and thought he went to hug her, thought he kissed her with all his passion. He thought many things, like he didn't even cry. Like nothing went bad and that he still had his princess. "I didn't do anything like that," he thought he whispered to her, "I don't know when Sakura took that picture, I don't know what Ino was talking about."_

_Suddenly, his body was all cold and wet. The first thing he remembered was pain. Not because of the sadness, but because of a punch. He felt crappy. He did admit it and he thought he shouted at Itachi, when he talked to him. He thought he was still there with his princess and this guy appears out of he blue and hit him, bringing him back to reality._

* * *

"_Warm," _he thinks, _"this place is so warm, seems peaceful." _He sighs and opens is eyes, he was sweating. His body was covered with a bunch of blankets and his forehead with a wet towel. In a chair besides his bed, there sat his best friend. In a corner, there stood his brother. He closed his eyes again, and pain began to fill his heart. He sighed and opened his eyes again. "It did happen," he whispered.

"Yes, and now you have a fever," Itachi said, and walked over to the bed. He smiled a bit and caressed his hair a bit. "You should take more care of yourself."

"Yeah, like this you won't be able to go after your 'pumpkin'," Naruto joked a bit, but he was right. Sasuke smiled, closed his eyes.

"Like that is going to happen," Itachi sighed, grief filling his heart. He looked at Naruto with pleading eyes, asking him to stay quiet. Sasuke was still in too much pain to ask, even though those words worried him a lot. Naruto just sighed, and left the room. He started to cry as he walked further from Sasuke. He was crying for him, for the reason Itachi hoped not to tell Sasuke soon. He was also crying for Sasuke, for not knowing that he will not be able to see her again.

* * *

A/N Did you like it?? Do you think I should tell the whole story?? What do you think happened to Hinata?? Will you please tell me?? Please?? I mean, please read and review...

**Dedicated to: all those die hard romantics that would never cheat but have been heart broken like our adorable Sasuke.**


	2. Her anger

**Hello again people!! I'm rather disappointed that not many of you actually answered my reply to your reviews, but I adore you all anyway, thanks for reviewing!! And thanks to TimeCougar, you are awesome for favourite-ing my ff!! And to all of you that are self-declared die hard romantics, like me, that reviewed, you all get a super duper hug from me!! Also, thanks to _HiNa-cH4n_ for always betaing my stories!! You really are the best friend someone could ever had.**

Little disclaimer: _A dream, is just a dream in this world... Shame, because then... I would own Naruto and make Hinata the main character and get her married to me... Even if I'm a girl..._

* * *

"Hina-chan!!" a squeaky voice called her. "Hina-chan!!" it called again. Hinata looked at her with sleepy eyes, and then turned to sleep again. "Hina-chan, don't ignore me," the squeaky voice said.

"What is it Sakura?" she said, looking at the girl, trying to make out if her hair was red or pink today.

"Look at it!!" Sakura said proudly, while holding a picture in her white and long, yet not so delicate hand. Sakura smiled at Hinata. Hinata's eyes travelled from her red hair to her hand. Her eyes widened, she grabbed the picture and gasped. "It's just like you see it, Hinata," she said, trying to boost her own ego.

"This must be joke," Hinata said, try to understand what she was seeing, "He wouldn't do something like this to me." Hinata's voice quivered and her eyes had filled with crystal liquid. She turned to the now red head and tried to slap her. But, her arm was caught before the act.

"Hina-chan!!" said another squeaky voice, the owner of the hand that caught her arm. "Hina-chan!! You really are lucky!!" the squeaky voice said again. Hinata didn't react to any of these, though she did recognize Ino's voice, and tried to slap Sakura again.

"Hina-chan, what are you trying to do?" Sakura said, with a fake scared voice, then she looked at Ino and both nodded. Sakura took Hinata's other arm and both of them lifted Hinata from her chair. Hinata struggled to get free, but in her state, she was weaker than she had ever been. The girls just kept walking with Hinata, smiling.

"_What are these two trying to do?" _she thought in panic and pain, still trying to get away from these two. She wasn't seeing where they where taking her, but suddenly she hit the ground. She opened her eyes, which had already dropped a few tears, and saw the evil grins of Sakura and Ino.

"The picture, it is true," Sakura said happily and full of pride. Hinata felt a needle pierce her heart. "It happened! Just if you are wondering. Remember that he didn't take you home yesterday because he had to do some tutoring?" To Hinata, this didn't make much sense until Sakura mention the tutoring and she could only nod softly, scared of what they might do to her if she didn't answer in some form. "Well, as a matter of fact, he was tutoring me… But it wasn't school stuff," she said poisonously. Every word to Hinata, every single word was a needle being injected into her heart. Every word, brought more tears to her eyes, but she tried to fight them back.

"I know what you are talking about Sakura," Ino commented happily, "just thinking about what a good kisser he is makes my knees weak." This was the last thing Hinata heard completely. Her heart broke and she heard the words that made it shatter over and over again. Her tears were enough to fill a pool and her body was too weak to move. After four minutes or so, Ino and Sakura left, giggling and skipping back to the classroom.

"_He is such a great kisser," Ino said, "he makes me moan each time we kiss."_

"_He is excellent, I mean, I could barely follow his rhythm," Sakura told Ino. "He not only made me moan, but drained all the energy that I had." Both girls giggled and nodded at what each said._

"_You are so lucky to have someone like him," both said at the same time. "I bet you tricked him to be with you," Sakura mentioned._

"_Yeah, someone like you must have hypnotized him to like you," Ino agreed with her, with disgust in her voice..._

* * *

"Hinata?" a gentle voice said, "Hinata, are you there?" Hinata just kept crying, not wanting to move. The owner of the voice hugged her and caressed her hair softly.

"Kiba," Hinata sobbed and hugged him back. Kiba just looked at her; he couldn't stand looking at her in this state. He looked around the place and sighed.

"Why you are in the storage room, I don't care," he said gently, "but you will have to confront the world soon." He didn't really understand the situation and then he saw the picture that once was in Hinata's hand. Hinata just kept crying.

"Kiba… He cheated on me," Hinata said between sobs some minutes later, "**He** cheated on me!" Kiba sighed and just kept stroking her hair.

"So I see," he said gently, "Am I allowed killing him?" Hinata giggled a bit and shook her head. "Why not?" he asked her, frowning a bit, while cleaning her face.

"Because, even if he made me suffer, I wouldn't lower myself doing that," her honest voice said with a sigh, "Even if everyone told me, I loved him. Everyone said something like this would happen." Kiba looked at her, amazed.

"Hinata," he sighed and hugged her. He felt proud of her, but he knew that the problem would come when her cousin finds out. "Don't worry, I'll try not to harm him too much," he said, still trying to get to punch the heart-breaker.

"Kiba!" Hinata's angry voice said, "I told you, you won't harm him. I will talk to him." Kiba sighed again and nodded.

"Anyway, Hinata," he started, "It's around 2:40, lessons will finish soon." Hinata nodded and then realized that she had been crying for around 3 hours now. Kiba stood up and helped the fragile girl up. "If you need something, anything, please tell me, ok?" he added, wanting to make her feel better. Hinata just nodded and walked to the door.

"I will be ok, Kiba," she said, trying to fight back some tears that wanted to fall, "Don't worry so much about me." Kiba nodded and just stood there, looking at Hinata. Her angelic frame, her lovely body, her night hair and those pearl eyes. For her, he would do anything; that was the real reason he was there.

"Too much for him, she is," he said to himself after Hinata was out of sight, "too much for anyone."

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted, as she saw him walking around the school idle-minded. She ran towards him and saw him smile. She was about to stop just in front of him, but he hugged her, lifting her body from the ground delicately.

* * *

"My lovely Hinata," he said, smiling, looking deep into those eyes that he loved. "I missed you in Art," he said, while lowering her to the ground. He was so concentrated in her eyes that he really didn't notice how angry she seemed.

"Sasuke," she said seriously, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**This time, this chapter is dedicated to _all of you that have learned to live with the pain of loving someone and thinking that they cheated on you_. If you would please review and tell me what you think, it would be awesome, I would love you with all my heart and may even write a one-shot to you if I like the pairing and the theme!! By the way, do you think the picture is real? What happened to Hinata at the end of last chapter? Does Kiba really love her in that way or is it just reality to all? If you want to read another chapter, please tell me and answer those questions.  
**


End file.
